A weird Valentine's weekend
by Marinaa.8
Summary: Lisanna confesses to Natsu. Lucy's heart breaks. Yeah my summary sucks. Second Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~!**

**This is the first Fanfic I've ever written. So please be don't be too harsh.  
><strong>**I will try my best to make it good.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Lucy POV]<br>**  
>Since Lissanna was back Natsu was always happy. He smiled more vibrant then he ever did when he was with me...<p>

It was a cold winter day, everybody in the guild stood around Natsu. Because he is a fire mage he was always warm. Nastu... the guy I loved. But I didn't dare to tell him. He probably wouldn't understand it the dense morron. He stood there smiling like he was a hero. Wich he actually was.  
>I sat in on a chair nearby Natsu. He was telling a story about our last mission. How I failed and he had to save me. I can remember that very well because it was one of the few moments Natsu had blushed in fornt of me.<p>

_"I told you not to touch my Lucy, my nakama" the redhead said after deafeating the bad guy.  
>If he would now how much more pain his words gave then the atacks of the enemy.<br>"Thank you for saving me Natsu! Again" I said while I grabbed his hands.  
>His face became slightly red "Awww.. so cute he's blushing<em>"_ went through my mind.  
>"W-what did you expect me to do? You're my nakama I will never let anyone touch my Nakama!"<em>

When I tought back at that moment my heart hurts. It was true I would never be more than Nakama for him.

At that moment the big wooden doorrsof Fairy Tail's quild swung open. In the doorway stood a girl with short silver her. Her face red from the cold and her her body shaking.  
>Outside the guild was a snow storm.<p>

"Wow! You seem reaaly cold. I'll help you." Said the dragon slayer. As her ran towards the girl. He grabbed her and gave her a hug. The whole guild went "aahww.." except for me.  
>I couldn't stand it. "<em>The guy I love is hugging someone else. His childhood friend. Lisanna. And the worst of everything it looks so right! The seem like ment to be with each other."<em> Was what spun through my head.

"Now you must be warmed up again right Lisanaa!" siad Natsu. He didn't even notice that the whole guild was starring at them.  
>"Y-yes" said Lisanna. "ermm.. Natsu.. I prepared something for you. Beacause tomorrow is valentine's day. But I think I should give it to you now, because ermm.. the moments seems right."<br>The seemed like they were in there one litlle world. Not niticing the people around them.

"I-I like you!" She said while giving him over a smal bagg with litlle pink hearts al over it.  
>My world seemed to stand still for a split second. <em>"See she likes him to. The perfect couple can come together now! You're just nakama"<em> said a little voice in my head.  
>The whole guild started to cheer and Elfman said "That's a true man!"<br>The two mages seemed to be back to earth.  
>Natsu stared at the silver haired mage.<br>"Please Natsu think about it" She said as she touched his arms and walked to her sister.  
>Natsu just followed her with his eyes.<p>

As Lisanna walked past me I saw a evil smirk on her face. She was laughing at me?  
>I looked around if somebody else had noticed something but they only looked at Natsu. Wo still stood there in shock. After a while he jumped and yelled "I'll think about it"<p>

Because it was over already everyone went on with the things they were doing. Altough you could hear some people talk about what just happend. "Finally they will come together." "They're the faithed couple of Fairy tail." "Sheesh..! took them long enough"

I stayed at the guild for some time, talking with Levi. But at some point I just wanted to go home and cry.  
>"Ah sorry Levi, I'm going home."<br>"Eeeh! Already?" she said with puppy eyes.  
>"Yes, it is snowing so it takes longer to reach my house."<br>And with those words I walked to the doors.

"Aahh! Lucy~! Are you going?" Said Mirajane.  
>"Yes! I want to be home before 11 o'clock!" I shouted back at her.<br>" Ok! But be carefull!"  
>"I'll I promise!"<br>And with those words I went through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>[Natsu POV]<strong>

Lucy was going home. With this weather that is extremmely dangerous I wanted to go after her to make sure she was save but all the guys of the guild had collected around me tot talk about that incident, Lisanna she said she liked me. The words I've waited for. I waited more then 8 years for those three words.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lucy POV]<br>**  
>I finally was home. Completly frozen. I took a warm bad changed in my Pyjama's and went to bed. I started crying while hugging a pillow. Slowly my crying weekend and I fell asleep.<p>

The next moment I can remember is that I felt reall hot suddenly. As I openend my eyes the first thing I saw where to charcoal colored eyes. It was Natus his face inches away from mine. I could feel his warm breathing on my face.  
>"N-natsu! What are you doing?" I said while I could feel my face getting red.<br>"Uhmm.. well..you left the guild in the snow storm so I came to check on you" He said while blushing slightly. Natsu sat on the edg of the bed.  
>"No I didn't mean that! I ment the fact that you're here with me! You should be with Lisanna right you love her too right!" I said while standing up and turning away my face away from him. Trying to keep my tears in. "You look so cute together you should be with her now. Not wiht me. I'm just your nakama!" After the words rolled over my lips my heart just hurted too much too keep my tears inside. My shoulders started to shake.<br>"Luce... are you alright?" Natsu said while standing up and walking to me.  
>"Yes make it even worse Natsu.. Don't come near me it will only make things worse!" I thought.<br>He touched my shoulder and said "Did I said something wrong? It is my fault that you're crying right?"

"Luce... look at me." He said while turning me around.  
>When I saw his worried face I couldn't hold myself in anymore.<br>"Natsu.. You shouldn't be here with me! You'll only make it more painfull for me"  
>"Luce.." He reached his hand out to grab mine.<br>"No.. no.. Natsu.." My tears only kept flowing. He grabbed my hand. I tried to pull me away from him but his grip was to strong.  
>"Let go of me.."<br>"No! Not until you tell me what is wrong."  
>"Natsu..." I looked him in the eyes and saw a lot of worry in his eyes. His grip went stronger.<br>"I-I-I 've always... LOVED YOU!" I said with all my might. " But you love Lisanna and I'm just nakama to you. So I don't want you to be here you'll only make it more painfull. Go awa-"  
>Before I could finish my sentence my lips were other wise occupied. Natsu kissed me, he wrapped his arm around my back. I tried to push him away but he was to strong.<p>

After a while he pulled back. Leaving me in shock. His face was flushed and he looked at the ground.  
>"It's true that I loved Lisanna. But ever since you came I..." he said while getting more red.<br>"I just can't stop thinking about you. I don't like her anymore. I like you." he said with a soft voice.  
>When he said those words I kissed him. He pushed me down on my bed and held my hands above my head with one hand. He started to kiss me more passionatly. As my hands went over his stomach.<p>

That night was the best night of my life.

When I woke up that morning Natsu was beside me and when He noticed that I was awake he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against him. I turned around to see his face. He was blushing. I snuggled in his arms and fell back to sleep.

"Lucy! I'm hungry make me some food!"  
>I barely was awake. "Yes yes! Coming."<br>I made the dragon slayer some breakfast as I changed my into a short skirt and a top.

I picked up my coat and called Natsu. "Natsu we've to leave now. The others will worry If we don't show up soon."  
>I walked out of my apartment as I felt something soft around my neck. It was Natsu's shawl.<br>I looked at him. He blushed ten shades of red.  
>"I just don't want my girlfriend to catch a cold okay." He said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whiee! I finished my first fanficiton ever. It became longer then I was planning to but I hope you like it.<strong>

**It's not really good so please let me hear what you think about the story and maybe you could give some tips on how I can get better at writting**

**Byee**  
><strong>~Kitty<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I wanted this to stay a one-shot but suddenly I got inspiration so here's the Second Chapter. :3**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Lucy POV]<strong>

Today is valentines day.  
>Yesterday my boyfriend confessed to me. He is a Dragon slayer with pink hair, he always yells and screams and is kind of a weird person. But I love him either way.<p>

Three years ago he brought me to his guild. And from then on I had many adventures and met a lot of new friends.

We are walking to Fairy tail, our guild. I'm wearing his shawl, the shawl wich he got from is dad. It's still hot from when he was wearing it.  
>Suddenly something soft touches my hand. Natsu grabs my hand.<br>When I look at him he says:  
>"We're a couple now so we have to walk while holding hands."<br>His eyes are pointing to the ground and he's blushing. I can't think of anything else then how cute he looks.  
>I smile to him and we start walking further to the guild.<br>_The guild where I can tell Levy and Mira about what happend yesterday evening. Wait ... yesterday Lisanna confessed her feelings to Natsu. What will she think, she will be really hurt. Even if she acted so mean to me it will hurt her too much. I can't say anything. I can't go to the guild._

"Luce..? Why did you stop walking? I something wrong? Did you catch a cold? Oh no! What must I do..."  
>Natsu starts to ramble all kinds of things and panicks about where he has to go.<br>"I know! We must go to the guild right now, Wendy can heal you!"  
>He grabs my hand and starts running.<br>"Let's go to the guild"  
>"NO!" I pull my hand away. "We can't go to the guild..."<br>"Luce..."  
>"NO!"<br>I look at him. He looked really hurt.  
>Oh no... I make everything worse.<br>"I mean... we c-cant... w-w-wha... t will everyone think?"

"I don't know what everyone will think but I don't care about what everyone thinks!"  
>I feel to soft arms around me. Natsu hugs me. It feels so warm.<br>"B-b-b-but what will Lisanna think. I can't tell her. Especailly not because she confessed to you yesterday. You don't know how much it hurts to ... to not have your feelings answered!"  
>I push him away.<br>"Luce... She will be even more hurt if I tell her nothing or pretend it."  
>"B-b-but..."<br>"Aaand now we're going to the guild!" He grabs my arm and starts running.  
>"Aaah!"<br>When I look at him he gives me his trademarked grin. At that moment I knew it would all come allright.

He stops running when we're in front of the guild. For some reasons the front lane to the door seams to be much longer then normal.  
>"Natsu do not shout it directlly after we come in, okay?"<br>"Yeah yeah"  
>"Ah... wait! Here's your shawl back."<br>"Why?  
>"Because else everybody will know you dummy! Hurry up let's go inside"<br>"Yes!"  
>When Natsu slams open the door. Everybody seem to be really happy and directlly look at Lisanna afterwards.<br>_"It was a really bad Idea to come her after all."_

The whole guild was decorated. Everywhere were roses and heart. Most of the tables had a pink cloth over it and Mirajane wore a pink dress. Yeah she alway does, but this one had red accents and heart on it.  
>I was too amazed by the look of the guild to pay attention to Natsu.<br>When I noticed him, I saw him standing on the bar.  
><em>"Oh no... don't dare to say it Natsu!"<br>_"Guys! Starting today I am going out with someone!"  
><em>"Nooo!"<em>  
>Everybody started to scream.<br>"See I told you Natsu and Lisanna would come together!"

"Now you've become a man Natsu!"  
>Most of the people looked at Lisanna. She only looked shocked.<br>"Dammit! I wasn't done talking yet!" Natsu screamed. "The girl I'm going out with is.. Lucy"  
>With that he grabed my hand and pulled me besides him.<br>Everyone looked shocked.  
>"I told you not too tell it directly!"<p>

"Well I waited some time didn't I?"  
>"What?" Someone siad. "You think she is better then me? You prefer her to me? I thought you promised something!"<br>"L-lisanna" I said.  
>It seemed like there were just three people in this room.<br>"I don't need to hear reassuring word form you! You bitch! You stole him! You stole Natsu form me! You filthy bitch"  
>"Lisanna. I like you. But not in the way you like me."<br>Lisanna put her hands on her ears.  
>"Lalalala! I don't want to hear this Natsu."<br>Natsu stepped down form the bar and walked her way.  
>"Lisanna." He pulled her handsaway form her ears. "You must listen to this."<p>

"No! No! I don't wanna!"  
>"Lisanna. I admit that I loved you for eight years. But since I met Lucy I knew that she was ment for me. I'm sorry had to notice it like this. But hey you know me."<br>"No No!"  
>"Lisanna I love Lucy. More then I love you. I love you as a litlle sister."<br>"NOOO!" Lisanna pulled her arms away from him and ran to me. "You filthy filthy bitch! You stole him!"  
><em>"Oh no! She's coming for me. I have to do something."<br>_Her fist always reached my face and I was prepared to get hit. But the hit didn't came.  
>Natsu stood before me. His hand has stopped Lisanna's fist.<br>"Just one more thing. If you ever ever try to hurt Luce again or call her names. I don't care if you are my friend or sister but I while never forgive you."  
>"Lisanna that's enough!" Mirajane said. She stood behind her and grabbed her.<br>When Mira-chan said that everyone was back in the room. Most of them looked shocked, Levy-chan ran to me.  
>"Lu-chan. Are you allright?"<br>"Y-yeah, I think."

After Mirajane and Elfman dragged a screaming and crying Lisanna away to their home. Natsu was dragged away by all the guys of the guild.  
>"Lucy! What happend?"<br>"Tell us! Tell us!"  
>I started to tell them what happend.<br>_"So this day isn't all too worse at all."  
><em>

Around 3 o'clock Mirajane came back in the guild.  
>"I'm sorry for the trouble my sister brought one you." She said with her sweet smile. "But today is valentines day. And since you are a couple you must be something together."<br>She grabbed my and Natsu's wrist and brought us to the door.  
>"Before you may leave with her Nastu I have something to say" Erza said. She slowly walked to Natsu. "If you dare too hurt her I'll make sure you can never touch something ever again."<br>Natsu shrank and yelped "A-aye!"  
>"Erza calm down. I'm sure he will do a good job making her happy. Right Natsu?" Mirajane looked at him with dangerous eyes.<br>"Y-yes! C-come on Luce let's go."  
>"Hihi. Sure."<br>We openend the door and walked to my house.

"Pfff... finally. Your home is awfully far form the guild you know".  
>"Do you want something to eat? Fire chicken or so?"<br>"Yes please!" Nastu walked the couch and fell down on it.  
>"You'll have to wait 20 minuten before it's ready"<br>I didn't get any reaction so I looked at him. He had fallen asleep.  
>His belly uncovered, his hand slowly scratching his belly.<br>He looked so cute. I grabbed a blanket out of my drawer.  
>As I wanted to pull the blanket over him he grabbed my shoulders. I fell on top of him.<br>"N-n-natsu"  
>He's snuggled his face in my neck.<br>"Luce, you really are a dummy ne? You fell in a trick so easy"  
>I could feel his warmth all over my body.<br>"L-l-let me go."  
>"No, you're my prisoner I can do everything I want with you."<br>"Wha"  
>Suddenly he rolled over. Now he was on top. He put his hands besides my head and slowly bent down. His lips touched mine. Time seemed too stop<br>I put my hands in his neck and deepend the kiss.  
>His tongue slowly ran over my lips asking permission to go inside, I gave in.<br>He easily dominated me.  
>After some time who both came in need of air.<br>After we both got time to breath Natsu atacked me again.  
>He slowly moved his lips from mine and started to nibble on my neckbone.<br>"Aaah... N-natsu wha.."  
>His lips locked on my again.<p>

His hand moved from besides my head to my belly his hand went slowly under my shirt.  
>"Luce..."<br>"Mmm..."

"It smells weird here..."  
>"Oh no! The chicken."<br>I ran to the kitchen.  
>"Oh no it is totally burned. I'm so sorry!"<br>Sudddenly he stood behind me putting his arms around my middle.  
>"It's okay. I don't want the chicken any more I only want to eat you."<br>"Wha" Was the only thing I could say before he pressed me against the table and kissed me.  
>This night was going to be a long night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm not 100% statisfied with it, so maybe I'll edit it later on.  
>Oh and I've plans for a new story.<strong>  
><strong>This time a longer one. But right now I'm writing another one shot.<br>But there's way too much on my mind right now.  
>School is killing me, too much homework and stuffz.<br>And there's this boy. I like being with him and I think of him a lot, he also is kinda cute.  
><strong>**And I think he likes me. But I don't know If I like. Aargh... What to do.  
>a<br>**

**Byee**  
><strong>~Kitty<strong>


End file.
